True love
by Angeldance
Summary: S/D um.. chap 2 up serena isnt sure she do this without Darien
1. Default Chapter

True love  
Chapter 1  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters just the story, the song also does not belong to me  
  
Authors note: I'm new at this so go easy  
  
  
  
  
Serena collapsed to her knees in tears.  
  
"This cant be happening! He can't be dead! It's not possible!!! I need him! NO!" Serena screamed  
  
At that moment her best friend Mina walked and ran to her side.  
  
"Sere its ok! Calm down! Its gonna be ok! I promise!" Mina cried to Serena.  
  
"That's what he said. Right before he died. Mina I cant do this with out him." Serena said.  
  
"Do what sere?" Mina asked.   
  
"Um... Mina I came here to tell Darien something and I never got the chance but... um... Mina I'm um... pre... preg... I'm pregnant!!" Serena said while bursting into tears.  
  
"O my god sere! I'm so happy for you!" she said.  
  
At that moment Serena fainted. A bunch of doctors rushed over and she was taken to the emergency room. A dark figured in the shadows followed Serena's every move.  
  
*I guess this is a good time to tell you the details. Darien is a doctor...a well-known doctor. Serena went to the hospital to tell Darien that she was pregnant but never got the chance. When she got there she found that Darien had been shot. Darien is 27 and Serena is 23. Mina is 25. Her boyfriend Andrew is 26. *  
  
Serena woke up and couldn't figure out what happened then she remembered and she started crying again. Then she remembered the song Darien use to sing to her.  
'Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go  
  
I've been there, done it, fudged around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
  
When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars  
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can  
  
See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad  
  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad' 


	2. Chapter 2

True love   
Chapter 2  
Standard disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS! Just this story  
  
Serena broke down in tears again. She just couldn't believe that her Darien was dead. It just wasn't possible. She started to remember everything that they did together.  
  
*Flashback*  
"No detention today meatball head?" Darien asked. He always hated teasing her but when she was around he just felt like he needed to be mean to her.  
  
"Shut up Darien baka! Just leave me alone!!" She screamed. She ran out the door crying.  
  
Everyone looked at Darien and all had disapproval written on their faces. He looked at them like he didn't do anything. Then he gave into their stares. He got up and ran after the sobbing blonde. He followed her all the way to the park. She collapsed in front of the lake. Darien came up and sat next to her.  
  
She looked up at him "What do you want now?!" She screamed at him." Haven't you hurt me enough for one day?!"  
  
"Serena I'm sorry! But what else is wrong? I've never seen you break down." He asked.  
  
"My teacher is failing my brother is in the hospital and everyone is on my case about school." She said holding her knees to her chest and rocking forward and backward.  
  
"Why is he in the hospital?" Darien asked starting to feel sorry for Serena.  
  
"He was shot. Some guys at his school were smoking drugs and he caught them and that night they came in and wrecked the house and shot my brother while he was asleep." She said as fresh tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serena I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked her.  
  
"I...I don't know...I guess I was afraid to. I was afraid that you would laugh at my brother for being that weak." She said feeling ashamed for calling her brother weak.  
  
"Why would I laugh-" He was cut off as Serena's phone started ringing.  
  
Serena answered it. "Hello...Hi mom...............NO!!!!!!!.........Nononononono that cant be!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She dropped the phone after she hung up and broke down in tears.  
  
Darien hugged her as she cried into his shirt. And to both of them it just felt so right. They both loved the feeling of being in each other's arms. Serena calmed down in a couple of minutes and was able to tell Darien that her brother had died. From that day on they started to like each other more and more.  
*End flashback*  
'That is my worst memory as well as one of my favorites.' Serena thought as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*Three years later*  
  
"Mommy...Mommy.... MOMMY!" A little girl screamed.  
  
A blonde ran into her daughter's room. "What is it sweetie?" She asked the sobbing child.  
  
"I want Daddy!!!!!!" She got out in between sobs.  
  
"Oh Kari I know! But I can't bring him back. I wish I could to but I cant." The blonde said while calming her daughter down."Wanna come sleep with mommy?" She asked the sleepy child. She nodded her head in agreement  
  
*Next morning*  
  
"Come on Sere eat something!" Said a girl with short orange-blonde hair.  
  
"Im not hungry" Serena answered.  
  
"DING -DONG" Went the doorbell  
  
"I get it! I get it!" Yelled Kari.  
  
She opened the door and found her Uncle Andrew."Mommy! Aunt Mina! Its Uncle Andrew!"   
  
Serena and Mina came out of the kitchen. Mina jumped into Andrew's arms. Serena walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
*BANG* 


End file.
